Hydraulic forming technologies of a hydraulic machine are widely applied in the industries of automobiles, aviation, aerospace, pipelines, etc., and are mainly applicable to circular, rectangular or specially-shaped sectional hollow structural elements which change along the axes of the structural elements. Applicable materials for the hydraulic forming technologies include carbon steel, stainless steel, aluminum alloy, copper alloy, nickel alloy, etc., and are mainly used for automobile accessory factories, electronics factories, electrical appliance factories, heat treatment factories, vehicle accessory factories, gear factories and air-conditioner accessory factories. When the hydraulic machine runs for conducting some operation, a background program of the hydraulic machine temporarily invokes a corresponding subprogram according to an operation command, so that the hydraulic machine often takes a long time to respond. Thus, the working efficiency of the hydraulic machine will be greatly decreased and the user satisfaction will also be greatly reduced.